buscando mi sentido
by blackoctubre
Summary: siempre pense que seria diferente, realmente e de tener que bucar el sentido de mi existir


**Hola gente, soy blackoctubre para los que me conozcan hola, y para los que no, me presento, soy blackoctubre …. Hola , les traigo un fic de five nights at freddy's amm… para los que no conozcan mi tipo de escritura les va a divertir o tal vez no, advertencia, por lo general siempre muere uno de mis oc en mis fics , asi que no se encariñen con ellos solo tendre 2 por el momento… ahora comencemos este fic mucho parloteo.**

**-five nights at freddy's no me pertenece le pertenece a Scott Cawthon**

**Capitulo 1- locura**

Siento el momento extraño, sé que ya no estoy aquí, no entiendo… el hecho de que he muerto.

Estaba en el salón de animatronica de la universidad , recuerdo un golpe involuntario de el animatronico que estábamos terminando un compañero y yo, cuando desperté me di cuenta que era el animatronic…

Ese dia mi amigo Eros quería desarmarme, pero le hable como pude, me alegra haberle puesto al animatronico una caja de voz, recuerdo que le dije… - por favor eros soy yo José- él se asusto , y comenzó a llorar…

5 años después

-muy bien señor eros queda contratado de guardia nocturno de la pizzería – dijo un señor algo grande de edad

-gracias, pero quisiera pedirle un favor…- dijo eros algo nervioso

-depende de lo que quiera pedir- se puso nervioso

- es que tengo un animatronico que me cuida y me sigue a todos lados lo cree en la universidad , será que el pueda venir conmigo en la noche, es como un guarda espaldas- dijo eros esperando a ver que le respondan

- mmm…, no grabaran nada o sí?- respondió el dueño

-no, para que grabaríamos- respondió eros con algo de duda

- por nada, claro que puede traerlo, si quieres puede hacer que cante y baile con los otros animatronicos- respondió sonriendo.

- no creo que a el le guste cantar y bailar, más bien él es un cómico…- eros se puso nervioso por hablar de mas

-oh, esta bien, los espero en la noche a las once en punto por favor- dijo el jefe

-claro señor- dijo eros saliendo de ahí-

A las 11:00 pm

Eros y jose llegaron a la pizzería

-muy bien bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos- dijo feliz el dueño del lugar- señor eros su uniforme- le dio el uniforme.

-gracias señor- respondió eros

-genial un animatronico de un león quien se lo iría a imaginar, que hace?- pregunto curioso mirando al animatronico

- mucho gusto señor jefe, me presento soy José el león- dijo jose algo extrañado

-me gusta mucho el estilo que tiene, ese smoking con corbata roja le queda muy bien- le sonríe al animatronico

- muchas gracias señor – dijo jose

- muy bien ya voy a cerrar, suerte – se va corriendo de ahí

-jose quieres checar los animatronicos de aquí , son algo básicos , pero creo que con algo de esfuerzo se pueden mejorar- dijo eros

- amigo, no creo que el dueño te pague por reparar animatronicos, pero una checada no estará mal- dijo jose corriendo y mira el backstage , ahí ve a tres animatronicos de un oso, un conejo y el que le llamo mucho la atención fue de un pollo.

-jose, no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, recuerda que igual tenemos que cuidar el lugar- dijo eros

- si lo se , pero crees que algún día podre encontrar a alguien como yo, sabes siento raro estar atrapado en un cuerpo de animatronico, sabiendo que antes era un simple humano , realmente no se ni como termine en esto- se sentó en la punta del escenario.

- lo se amigó, entiendo que aveses es difícil fingir ser algo que no eres- dijo eros tratando de animarlo

- muy bien vamos a cuidar el lugar que faltan cinco minutos para las doce- dijo jose

En la oficina del guardia suena el teléfono

''Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?

Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. "

Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, ¿y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno.

Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Pero en ese entonces no era la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?

Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te veran como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je.

Sí.. no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches."

eso sorprendió mucho a eros y a Jose

-no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, checa las cámaras- dijo jose

-esta será una larga noche- vio la caramara y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba bonny ni chica.

-amigo… creo que hay un problema faltan dos- dijo eros algo nervioso.

- bueno… yo ya estoy muerto jejeje… espero ayudarte a vivir – dijo jose riendo algo nervioso

Prende la luz del lado izquierdo y ve a bonny cierra rápido la puerta esperando a que se vallan, pero no se dio cuenta que por el otro lado iba a entrar chica, entonces jose detuvo a chica evitando de que ataque a eros…

-alejate de mi amigo- dijo jose

-entonces déjame ponerle un traje como el tuyo para que el este con nosotros- respondio chica algo disgustada por que no la dejan pasar

-no , el no es un endoesqueleto… espera eres un animatronico básico como es que puedes entenderme…- respondió José con algo de duda

-no siempre fui un animatronico – se molesto y salio corriendo de ahí

**Muy bien, como me esta llendo comenten, algo que no me gusta es dejar un fic incompleto , yo siempre termino mis fics, si no tengo pesadillas por dejarlas a medias, espero comentarios, criticas, asepto amenazas de muerte etc.., comenten y díganme cualquier cosas , respondo dudas y comentarios , se despide este pequeño demonio llamado blackoctubre**


End file.
